


and then they switched desks

by i_am_trash_15



Series: bottom schlatt works [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Schlatt, Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), This is just smut, Top Alexis | Quackity, short schlatt supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: Schlatt is stressedquackity helps
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: bottom schlatt works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	and then they switched desks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some anon in my comments called yooo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=some+anon+in+my+comments+called+yooo).



> an anon called Yooo asked for this, and who am I not to reply?  
> im bored anyway, might as well  
> always up for a good prompt with good ole bottom schlatt

Schlatt was having a not-good day. Something new had come up recently, and he had to take care of it before it got out of hand. He had been working on it all day, and the day before. In fact, he was working so intently that he did not even notice his Vice President come into his office and sit down in the chair across from his desk.

Quackity sat there for a few moments, getting impatient.

“Are you mad at me or something? Why are you ignoring me?” He snapped. Schlatt jumped, running a hand down his face and controlling his breathing when he realized who it was.

“Jesus Christ, ever hear of knocking?”

“I did. You seriously didn’t notice me come in? I’ve been sitting here for five minutes thinking you were ignoring me, no, you were just working. Which is weird, because you normally notice literally everything.”

“Yeah, Well, I’m busy,” Schlatt said before going back to his work.

“How long have you been working on that one?”

“Since… yesterday morning.”

“Okay, you’re taking a break.” Quackity stood, walking around to where Schlatt was seated. He started pulling him up by the arm. The ram hybrid refused to get up, insistently shrugging away from Quackity.

“I’m almost done.” 

“You can be almost done later. Get up.”

“No. I’m almost done.”

“Get up or I will make you,” Quackity warned. Schlatt stopped for a second.

“Yeah? How are you gonna do that?” he challenged. Quackity raised an eyebrow at him. He plucked the pencil from Schlatt’s hand, laying it down on his desk. He leaned over Schlatt’s chair, boxing him in with his arms. 

“You wanna know?”

“I do.” Schlatt had the gall to smirk at him. Quackity seized the ram’s lapels, dragging him up. He pressed his lips against Schlatt’s, the man letting out a sound of surprise before kissing back, work forgotten. Quackity manhandled Schlatt away from his desk, shoving the short ram against the wall behind it. He grunted at the impact his back had made with the wall, the breath momentarily leaving his lungs. Quackity inhaled the lost breath greedily, placing one last kiss to Schlatt’s lips before pulling away slightly.

“You want this? This okay?” the duck hybrid asked.

“Oh, _hell_ yes,” the president breathed. Quackity leaned back in for another hungry kiss, Schlatt pushing back against him with just as much enthusiasm. They fought for dominance, Quackity flicking his tongue across Schlatt’s lip, asking for entry. When refused, he snuck a hand into the ram’s hair and a leg between his thighs, pulling his hair and grinding against him simultaneously. Schlatt let out a loud moan, and Quackity drank it up, rutting against him. He slipped his tongue in Schlatt’s mouth, and he was allowed to explore. 

Schlatt whined as Quackity rubbed against him, his hands going to grasp at the duck’s chest. They pulled away from each other, panting.

“You’ve been super stressed lately. Lemme help you relax. Sound good?” Quackity asked.

“Oh fuck yes…” Schlatt groaned. Quackity rolled his hips against Schlatt’s, listening to the sounds he made. He palmed the man through his pants, and he bucked up into the touch. Quackity leaned down to suck at Schlatt’s pulse point, tugging his head back by the hair to gain better access. The ram moaned, head falling back against the wall and hips pressing into hips. Quackity fiddled with the buttons on Schlatt’s shirt, leaning down to attack more of the bare skin that was revealed. Schlatt keened, starting to help with the buttons. Quackity shucked off his own shirt, their skin pressing together. 

It was intoxicating. The feeling of the other on him, knowing that he was the only one who the president would trust to be like this with. He was the only one who could get him like this.

People feared this man, Quackity remembered suddenly. He stalled, and Schlatt, the one who people fear, huffed impatiently.

“Hnng, Alex…” He ground against Quackity’s leg, his hands grabbing at his arms. Quackity smirked, grabbing Schlatt’s hips and holding him still as he slowly rolled his hips against the ram.

It soon wasn’t enough for either of them, and they moved to Schlatt’s desk. Quackity hooked a finger into the belt loop of Schlatt’s pants, a silent question. Schlatt nodded, and he pulled them down, along with the ram’s underwear. He stripped himself as well, and he saw Schlatt’s eyes flick down to look at his erection.

“Gimme a sec, lemme just…” Schlatt switched their positions and knelt down in front of him. Quackity leaned back on the desk as Schlatt took the head of his cock into his mouth. He inched down, until finally he reached the base. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before he hollowed his mouth. Quackity bucked up into him, moaning. His hands tangled in Schlatt’s hair, and the ram let him use his mouth, pressing his tongue up. Quackity fucked into Schlatt’s mouth, gripping his horns.

Schlatt looked up at him through his lashes, blinking. Quackity could feel the smirk in his eyes. Quackity felt his climax coming, but he pulled out of Schlatt’s mouth, reminding himself that this was about helping Schlatt de-stress, not him.

“Have you got any lube in here?” Quackity asked, pulling Schlatt back up and turning him around to make Schlatt face the desk. The ram nodded, opening one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out the little tube of lube, and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He put one of his fingers to Schlatt’s rim, circling it before pressing in. Schlatt grunted.

“It’ll get better.” Quackity murmured, leaning down to kiss Schlatt’s back as he pressed in, beginning to pump his hand in and out slowly. The ram hybrid’s discomforted grunts soon turned into moans, and Quackity added another finger. Schlatt pressed back against his hand, and Quackity found the little ball of nerves inside him. The ram let out a loud moan, gripping his desk. The duck hybrid curled his fingers against that spot and added another one.

“Oh, fUck, come on, please,” Schlatt moaned. Quackity smirked.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please, just fuck me already!” He pulled his fingers out and put some more lube in his hand, lathering up his cock before positioning himself.

“You ready?”

“ _Fuck yes_.” Quackity gripped Schlatt’s waist and pushed in, the latter breathing heavily as he adjusted.

“Fuck, Schlatt, you’re so tight fo me. Feel so good, baby, so good for me,” Quackity praised as he bottomed out, his hips flush with Schlatt’s ass. He gently humped in, not quite thrusting yet until Schlatt gave the okay. The duck hybrid scattered more kisses and hickeys across Schlatt’s neck and back.

“Okay,” Schlatt pushed back against him, and Quackity started thrusting in. slow at first, and at different angles, until he finally hit that spot in Schlatt again. “Oh, God, Alex, Quacky, Fuck. There, there.” 

And who was he to not comply with his president’s requests? He thrusted harder against that spot, and Schlatt would press back to meet him every time. The room was filled with grunts, groans, and moans, followed by the occasional scream from Schlatt if Quackity gave a particularly rough thrust.

The duck hybrid hammered into the ram, fucking him out of mind and body. His grip on the man’s waist was bruising, and if he looked at the right angle, he could see Schlatt’s eyelids fluttering, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Fuck, I’m close,” groaned Quackity, slamming even harder into Schlatt, pounding his prostate and making him see stars.

“I’m-” Schlatt cried out before coming all over the side of his desk, clenching around Quackity. The latter fucked him through his orgasm, pounding into him until his legs were shaking with overstimulation. He chased his completion, his thrusts getting sloppy. Schlatt was a moaning, crying mess now, almost limp on the desk. His back arched occasionally, and he pushed back slightly against his lover, whimpering.

“Schlatt, baby, I’m coming!” Quackity groaned, spilling inside him, painting his walls white. Schlatt let out a deep moan, and Quackity came down from his high, panting. “You okay?” he asked gently, pulling out slowly. Schlatt whined, but nodded. “How was it?”

“Oh, it was great, thank you.”

“Anything for you baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Quackity helped Schlatt stand up on his shaky legs. Taking him over to the bathroom attached to the office. They got cleaned up, and dressed, and went back out to get some sleep. And then Schlatt looked over at his work space.

“Oh, you fuck. Look what you did to my fucking desk!”

“I’ll clean it up.” He left Schlatt to sit on a chair as he went to grab a rag and clean up the residue. Once he was done, he looked back at it. It had stained. “Oh, fuck.”

“It’s okay, Quackity,” Schlatt said, oddly calm for someone who just had his desk stained by fucking cum.

“Really?” Quackity looked up. There was a smug grin on Schlatt’s face.

“Yeah. We can just switch desks, it’ll be fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they switched desks


End file.
